


For Now, Let's Get Away

by tasteofink



Category: Call Down The Hawk - Fandom, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, i'm terrible at ao3 tags ok Just Read It, there is kissing and there are hands, there is love in abundance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofink/pseuds/tasteofink
Summary: Three hours at the Barns.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	For Now, Let's Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> CDTH is finally out! Thank you Maggie for such a beautiful story, I now impatiently wait for book 2. 
> 
> In the mean time, I just needed to get out some filler for those three hours Adam spent with Ronan. Title is from Roman Holiday by Halsey.
> 
> Don't read if you haven't read CDTH- unless you don't care about spoilers. Then please do read and leave a comment if you feel so inclined.
> 
> ~

Ronan started from the toe of Adam’s shoe where it brushed against his own. Their feet knocked clumsily together until they slotted neatly, Ronan’s left foot, Adam’s left foot. Ronan’s right foot, Adam’s right foot. All planted firmly on Ronan’s kitchen floor to keep them steady while they held on like the other body would keep them afloat in a world where they were always near drowning.

Adam’s hips pressed close and his arms wrapped around Ronan’s waist. He buried his face in Ronan’s neck, kept his arms locked tight where they rested. His hair tickled Ronan’s chin when he shifted slightly, and Ronan inhaled. Adam smelled of sweat, shampoo, exhaust, and that inherently Adam Parrish musk. Woodsy, outdoorsy, the smell of the night after a day of rain when summer and fall struggled to decide whose turn it was to linger. 

Ronan memorized all of it, all of him. It was really Adam, it was really the boy Ronan prayed for from Gansey’s car window, it was the boy he would drive hours for, the boy he would burn the world to the ground for. It was him and he was here in Ronan’s kitchen making a leather jacket look like lingerie or something else that was only meant for the eyes of one other.

“We’re wasting precious time,” Adam said into Ronan’s neck. 

“So let me go and let’s get to it.”

Adam didn’t let go and neither did Ronan. He kept his hand placed on the back of Adam’s neck, toyed with the ends of his hair. They stood like that for just a few more minutes and when Adam finally unwrapped himself, Ronan felt like a piece of him had gone missing.

“Let’s get to it,” Adam repeated.

~

Scry. Eat. Ronan.

Not all of these things were designated an hour. Scrying- a few minutes. Eating- the same. Ronan- they both knew more than three hours would be ideal here, but the rest of their time together would have to do.

If only the scrying hadn’t gone so terribly.

Adam was still shaken, Ronan could tell. His eyes were sort of absent and his skin still felt cool, though the warmth had come back some. They sat in Ronan’s bathroom now, Adam’s back to the tub, Ronan folded in front of him. Adam just finished rinsing off the cuts left by Ronan’s dream knife and sat now for Ronan to play doctor.

“I should have gone to Harvard for medicine,” Ronan joked.

“Then you’d be coming back with me,” Adam said with the ghost of a smile. “Or you would have already gotten yourself kicked out.”

Ronan looked up at him shamefully.

“Too soon?”

Ronan shrugged. He bandaged Adam’s arm, careful not to put too much pressure on the wounds. He felt Adam’s eyes on him and waited till the job was complete before he let himself look up. He drew his fingers gently over the gauze, skimmed down to Adam’s palm, linked their hands together. Ronan kissed the fingers he spent nights and days and classes memorizing, kept them near his mouth when he spoke.

“How do you feel?”

“A little better,” Adam sighed tiredly. “It was terrifying, Ro,” he admitted quietly. “It was like- I don’t know how-”

Adam stumbled over his words, unable to fully grasp what he had seen, what he had felt. His scream echoed in Ronan’s mind and he watched Adam tightly shut his eyes, like he was physically trying to keep the memory at bay. Ronan stood and helped Adam up, pulled Adam against his side and kissed his head through his hair.

“You’re ok,” he whispered, opened his arms like it was instinct when Adam nodded and pressed closer. “Let’s go get changed,” Ronan added. “Your blood on my shirt was not something I wanted out of your three hours.”

Adam smiled and shoved his hip gently against Ronan’s. 

“You sure that’s not just an excuse to get me out of my clothes?”

“Wasn’t it you that said _you_ need to take _my_ clothes off? I’m just doing you a favor, Parrish, have some fucking gratitude.”

Adam laughed and Ronan felt relief hearing that sound. Ronan swung them around so that he and Adam walked front to front, Adam taking careful steps backwards while Ronan led them back to his room. Ronan stopped them just in front of the door and Adam quirked an eyebrow, frowned at the pause.

“You still need to eat,” Ronan remarked.

Adam rolled his eyes and leaned around Ronan to push the door open. 

“Have you done groceries?”

Ronan shook his head, one hand gently pulling Adam by the hip.

“Order a pizza,” Adam shrugged carelessly, stumbling back into Ronan’s arms. 

He kissed Ronan with eager ferocity that Ronan matched. There was no changing as previously suggested- any clothes that covered skin were removed and not replaced by fresh ones. The backs of Ronan’s legs hit the bed and Adam forced him backwards, knees on either side of Ronan’s legs, their hands rediscovering warm skin and racing hearts.

“Pizza,” Ronan said with Adam’s mouth at his neck. “You told me to order pizza. Damn delivery guy won’t make it to the door,” Ronan breathlessly reminded Adam.

“Shit.”

Adam let his head fall against Ronan’s shoulder and with a gentle hand, Ronan guided their mouths together, paused with a fraction of space between their lips.

“I have some left over take out, I just remembered-”

Adam nodded briefly, cut Ronan off by sealing their mouths. Ronan cupped the side of Adam’s cheek, steadied himself with one elbow propped.

“I’ll eat before I go,” Adam assured. “Stop worrying.”

“Ok,” Ronan mumbled, mouth already on Adam’s again.

He said it again, breathless and gravelly. Agreeing was all he could do when Adam’s warm breath against the skin below his navel, the tip of his nose a brush that painted Ronan’s skin pink even where he didn’t touch, sent chills running down his spine.

That this couldn’t go on for longer tore Ronan’s heart in half. God, Ronan missed this. He missed hands that fit perfectly in his, a heart that raced as fast as his own, he missed the mouth that made flowers bloom and suns burn and stars burst no matter where they touched.

Ronan traipsed his fingers up and down Adam’s spine where they sat, blankets a swirled mess around them. His gaze fell to a dark mark on Adam’s calf, the early signs of a deep bruise clear. Adam was still getting used to the dream motorcycle- he’d dumped it plenty of times on the way to the Barns and would probably dump it a few more on the way back to Cambridge.

“Three hours and your leaving with your arm wrapped and bruises on your legs,” Ronan said. “Should have stayed at school.”

“I would have, but my weirdo boyfriend who cheats on me with a bird is always caught up in trouble,” Adam replied.

Ronan shook his head, but a smile threatened. He kissed Adam before it could stretch over his lips, let his body relax against Adam’s. Adam scratched softly against Ronan’s neck with one hand, checked the time where he held the other above Ronan’s head.

“Are you sure you can’t miss that quiz?”

“Ronan,” Adam scolded gently.

“I know, I know.” 

Adam freed himself from Ronan’s arms and Ronan watched him dig through haphazardly filled drawers for some clothes. Adam settled for one of Ronan’s old sweatshirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

“Not that this won’t look great with the jacket,” Ronan said, gesturing at the old clothes, “but what about what you came with?”

“I still have about an hour,” Adam said. “Thinking maybe I can stretch it to four.”

Adam passed by the bed and Ronan pulled him back onto it, emitting a giggle from him that echoed in the beats of Ronan’s heart.

It stunned him sometimes, to think that Adam had such a hold on him, that he could feel so much for one person. Sometimes he didn’t think he could. Sometimes it felt like Ronan’s body was not enough to contain what he felt for Adam. He ached with it, this thing, this love that was more than love. Ronan wondered if there was a word for that. Maybe in Latin. Maybe he could dream one.

Adam’s voice called him back from his wonders, down to earth, down to where Adam had him pinned against the mattress.

“C’mon,” Adam said as he slid off and adjusted his rumpled clothes. “Food.”

Ronan joined Adam reluctantly, lazily pulled his jeans back on and nothing else. In the kitchen, Ronan latched onto Adam even as he microwaved food for both of them. The timer went off a couple of times before either of them stopped kissing the other to remove their meals. Adam sat on the counter and held his plate in his hand while Ronan stood beside him. The rush in their movements was obvious- Ronan hardly chewed his food and he nearly choked on it when Adam noticed and started laughing through a mouthful.

Ronan discarded their dishes and stood in between Adam’s legs, tilted his head back just so.

“Still think you can make that fourth hour happen?”

“It’s been a long day,” Adam said thoughtfully before he offered a careless shrug. “What’s another?”

He hopped off the countertop directly into Ronan’s arms and they stumbled over bare, hard-floor-in-November chilled feet. They kissed and pulled and tripped their way up to Ronan’s room and reclaimed their spots in the bed. Adam sat with his back to the wall and patted the space between his legs. Ronan happily obliged, circled his hand around Adam’s ankle and thumbed at the bone that protruded there. Adam’s hand found Ronan’s back like a magnet, like the tattoo whispered his name, begged for him to touch it. 

“Weird,” Adam spoke softly, like the words they exchanged behind these walls were secrets and maybe they were. “It’s like I see something new every time I look at it.”

Ronan nodded vaguely. He just wanted Adam to keep touching, wanted to feel the familiar, calloused skin of his gentle fingertips.

“I miss this,” Adam said. “I miss you.”

He slid his hand from Ronan’s spine to his chest, let his arm hang over Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan caught his hand and leaned into him, tilted his head a bit awkwardly to meet Adam’s eyes.

“Break is coming,” Ronan reminded Adam, though lately it had been the other way around.

“I know. I’m not counting or anything,” Adam said with a smile that Ronan could hear, “but I know.”

Ronan twisted around and fixed Adam in his lap, kissed his fingers, the bandage that covered the cuts from earlier, and finally his mouth.

“You should sleep,” Ronan suggested when they regretfully pulled apart. “Eight hours is a long way.”

“I’ll sleep after class.”

Ronan nodded and caught Adam’s mouth again. Their short time together was rushed, but this wasn’t. This was slow, a reminder of the break that waited just around the bend, a way for them to both rememorize what they already knew so well. Something to hold onto to till the next time they would see each other. Ronan carefully separated their mouths and nudged at Adam’s neck, dragged his nose carefully over its hollow, pressed his mouth to the side of it. Adam’s breath hitched, Ronan felt it. His hand found the back of Ronan’s head and carefully held him in place. Ronan circled his arms tighter around Adam’s frame and let himself drown. Adam took over every sense, eclipsed Ronan’s world.

There was no reason to move so they didn’t. Again, they rested on each other, Ronan’s head against Adam’s chest, Adam’s chin perched atop Ronan’s head. Ronan only moved when Adam did, watched through tired eyes as Adam reached for his phone.

“Timer,” Adam explained. Ronan watched him fiddle with the phone for a moment, expression unchanging until something on the screen caught his attention.

“Parrish?”

“Your music player,” Adam said, surprised. “Is this. A playlist for me?”

Heat bloomed in Ronan’s cheeks and he took the phone out of Adam’s hands only to have it snatched back.

“Even I need a break from my own shit,” Ronan lied.

“Sure,” Adam said with a smile. 

“Don’t give me shit, Parrish,” he said warmly. “I need something to get me through the day, alright?”

Adam turned his attention back to Ronan and held his face, fingers splayed on Ronan’s cheeks.

“Can I tell you something?”

Ronan nodded, turned his head just slightly to kiss the lower part of Adam’s palm. 

“I have one, too.”

Ronan smiled. “Yeah?”

Adam hummed. “Mostly horrible, loud noise.”

Ronan laughed lightly. “Fuck your notes,” he joked. “That’s all you’re listening to on your way back.”

Adam smiled agreement and shifted to kiss Ronan again. They spoke in quiet laughs and easy banter, kisses substituting commas and periods, cutting sentences in half before either of them finished. Ronan’s phone buzzed with the alarm too soon and Adam let his forehead fall against Ronan’s. Ronan cupped his cheek, smoothed over the skin beneath Adam’s eye.

“C’mon, kid,” Ronan called gently.

They untangled themselves and redressed, descended the stairs with their hands firmly clasped. Even as they walked out to where the bike stood parked, Ronan didn’t let him go. 

~

Ronan had volunteered to take the bike through his security system. They kissed goodbye more times than necessary and Ronan couldn’t help but to latch on to the pained crackle in Adam’s voice when he responded _alter idem_ to Ronan’s gentle _tamquam_. He replayed it now as he stood in the dark, Adam and the dream bike long gone.

Ronan took the long way back into the house to avoid the darkness that threatened over the driveway. The weight of Adam’s hands on him, of Adam’s mouth on the spots he knew melted Ronan to pieces, sank deeper with every step, every minute that ticked by in Adam’s absence. Ronan reminded himself that break was soon, that in the ways they worked so well together, they also were just fine apart.

For a little while.


End file.
